Judgment
by DaisystarofDaisyClan
Summary: Two stories of Frisk's fight with Sans.


**heya.**

Hi Sans.

 **you've been busy, huh?**

Not really. I didn't do anything.

 **…**

I wish you could hear me.

 **so, i've got a question for ya.**

Not for me.

 **do you think even the worst person can change…?**

I used to.

 **that everybody can be a good person, if they just try?**

Maybe I still do. But I'm not sure anymore. And now I step forward. If I hadn't step forward into the hole, maybe I woun't be here, unable to do anything.

 **heh heh heh heh…**

It's not funny

 **all right.**

Nothing will ever by all right again.

 **well, here's a better question.**

Am I in control of my own body?

 **do you wanna have a bad time?**

No, not really.

 **'cause if you take another step forward…**

I don't want to.

 **you are REALLY not going to like what happens next.**

And I take another step forward.

 **welp.**

Welp indeed.

 **sorry, old lady.**

I killed her, by the way.

 **this is why i never make promises.**

And now I'm fighting him. Somehow, I knew this would happen from when I killed Papyrus. The only thing keeping him from giving up completely. I'm jealous. I never had someone like that.

 **it's a beautiful day outside.**

Sure is.

 **birds are singing, flowers are blooming…**

I wonder if you know about a certain flower. You must have run into him sometime. If only I could speak. Maybe he knew who the Chara was that the flower talked about.

 **on days like this, kids like you..**

I'm gonna take a wild guess. Eating cotton candy at a fair?

 **Should be burning in hell.**

I'm suprised you bothered to capitilize the first letter. You must be serious about this.

Maybe I'm already in hell, and this is my punishment. I must have done something pretty bad. Or maybe this is a nighmare. Waking up back home would be better than this.

I felt my body move without telling it to. I should be used to this by now, but I'm not.

 **huh.**

Huh.

 **always wondered why people didn't use their strongest attack first.**

I guess if anyone was going to, it would be you.

I attacked.

 **what? you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?**

I guess not.

 **our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum.**

Our? With who? Alphys?

 **timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting…**

Yeah, that makes sense.

 **until suddenly, everything ends.**

Yeah, that makes sense too.

 **heh heh heh…**

There's nothing funny about this Sans. Please stop smiling. Please stop laughing.

 **that's your fault, isn't it?**

Sort of.

 **you can't understand how this feels.**

What feels?

 **knowing that one day, without any warning…**

I do things all the time without warning

 **it's all going to be reset.**

OH BOO HOO AT LEAST YOU CAN REACT TO RESETING THE WAY YOU WANT! STOP COMPLAINING!

 **look. i gave up trying to go back a long time ago.**

Ok, sorry. You do have it pretty bad, and you have no clue how bad I have it. It's ok that you gave up. I have, too.

 **and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either**

I know what you mean.

 **cause even if we do…**

yeah?

 **we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?**

Yep. I'm pretty sure whoever, or whatever, is controling me wouldn't leave me at the surface for long. I do understand, Sans, I only wish I could tell you.

 **too be blunt…**

You've been nothing but blunt this whole battle.

 **it makes it kind of hard to give it my all.**

Yeah. I remember when I first fell down. I screamed and cried when I started moving without telling myself to move. But now, I've kind of accepted it.

Kind of.

 **… or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy …?**

Probably, for you. You could have spent your time trying to figure out how to make people happy. The memory of happiness would be something you could take to diffrent timelines.

 **hell if I know.**

Papyrus would be mortified if he heard you say that word.

 **all I know is… seeing what comes next…**

WAIT A MINUTE HOW DID I KNOW PAPYRUS DIDN'T LIKE CURSE WORDS!? Whatever. I probably just figured that because that's the sort of thing Papyrus wouldn't like. He seemed so innocent and carefree for the short time I knew him.

And… what's coming next? I hadn't really thought about what would happen after I killed everyone. Go to the surface and kill people? Yeah, that wouldn't last long. A small child with a knife.

 **I can't afford not to care anymore.**

It wont make a diffrence at this point. I'm too strong.

 **ugh… that being said…**

OH NO YOU'RE NOT GONNA-

 **you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?**

Do I? I get a rush every time I kill a monster, but also I feel disgust. Maybe the rush comes from whatever's controlling me.

 **…**

I'm gonna wish again for you to hear me.

 **listen.**

I'm all ears.

 **i know you didn't answer me before, but…**

I'm not gonna answer you, buddy. I can't speak.

 **somewhere in there, I can feel it**

Huh?

 **there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you.**

Well, they don't have much control, I'm afraid.

 **the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing.**

This would be really sweet if I didn't know I was going to pulverize him in about three seconds while his guard was down.

 **someone who, in another time, might have even been..**

I'm not here anymore.

 **a friend?**

Please stop trying to reach me.

 **c'mon, buddy.**

You're going to get yourself killed! Stay away! Run! I'll just kill you too!

 **do you remember me?**

NO NO NO I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER THE PACIFIST ENDING! WHEN I HAD GOTTEN A LITTLE BIT OF CONTROL BACK AND COULD STOP THE PLAYER FROM FIGHTING! THEY TRUE RESET! THERE'S NO HOPE LEFT FOR YOU! PLEASE STOP!

 **please, if you're listening…**

I'm not listening.

 **let's forget all this, ok?**

What I want to forget is the pacifist ending. Then maybe it wouldn't feel so bad to murder my friends.

 **just lay down your weapon, and…**

I wish I could.

 **well, my job will be a lot easier.**

YOU'RE PLANNING TO MURDER ME THE SECOND I PUT DOWN THE KNIFE. OH JOY.

 **welp, it was worth a shot.**

Not really.

 **guess you like doing things the hard way, huh?**

Not really

 **sounds strange, but before all this I was secretly hoping we could be friends.**

We were friends.

 **i always thought the anomaly was doing this cause they were unhappy**

I am unhappy. But that's not why I'm doing this.

 **and when they got what they wanted, they would stop all this.**

True. What I want is to be in control and then I would stop "all this".

 **and maybe all they needed was… i dunno.**

Control over my body back?

 **some good food, some bad laughs, some nice friends.**

I wish I wish I wish

 **but that's ridiculous, right?**

I wish I wish I wish I could talk to you

 **yeah, you're the type of person who won't EVER be happy**

I would be happy if I could have control over my body back.

 **you'll keep consuming timelines over and over, until…**

WAIT WAIT WAIT. CONSUMING? WHAT EXACTLY AM I GOING TO DO ONCE I DEFEAT YOU? PLEASE SPELL IT OUT!

 **well.**

I'm an idiot.

 **hey.**

I'm talking to myself because I'm lonely

 **take it from me, kid.**

Because I have nothing else to do.

 **someday…**

I may as well make up a false reality while I'm at it.

 **you gotta learn when to QUIT.**

You're right Sans. I'm quitting. Let my body do what it wants. There's no point in speaking.

 **cause… y'see…**

 **all this fighting is really tiring me out.**

 **and if you keep pushing me…**

 **then I'll be forced to use my special attack.**

 **well, get ready. cause after the next move, i'm going to use it.**

 **so, if you don't wanna see it, now would be a good time to die.**

 **well, here goes nothing…**

 **are you ready?**

 **survive THIS, and i'll show you my special attack!**

 **huff… puff…**

 **all right. that's it. it's time for my special attack. are you ready? here goes nothing. yep. that's right. it's literally nothing. and it's not gonna be anything, either. heh heh heh… ya get it? i know i can't beat you. one of your turns… you're just gonna kill me. so, uh. i've decided… it's not gonna BE your turn. ever. i'm just gonna keep having MY turn until you give up. even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. capicha? you'll get bored here. if you haven't gotten bored already, i mean. and then, you'll finally quit. i know your type. you're, uh, very determined, aren't you? you'll never give up, even if there's, uh… absolutely NO benefit to persevering whatsoever. if i can make that clear. no matter what, you'll just keep going. not out of any desire for good or evil… but just because you think you can. and because you "can"… you "have to." but now, you've reached the end. there is nothing left for you now. so, uh, in my personal opinion… the most "determined" thing you can do here? is to, uh, completely give up. and… (yan) do literally anything else.**

 **heh, didja really think you would be able-**

And then you killed Sans.

 **… … … so… guess that's it, huh? … just… don't say i didn't warn you**

WARN ME OF WHAT? PLEASE TELL ME SANS!

 **welp. i'm going to grillby's**

 **papyrus, do you want anything?**

You cried out for help

But nobody came


End file.
